1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine water separating fuel filter, and more particularly to one having a filter element accommodated in a container and sealed by an upper lid, with an axial inlet opening and a limiting ring provided on a hollow taper post to hold against the filter element. An axial pipe of a connecting tube head is screwed to the axial inlet opening of the upper lid. The connecting tube head has a pressing ring to hold against a washer, providing a sealing function. Unfiltered fuel from an inlet end is filtered with the filter element and filtered fuel is expelled through an outlet end. It is easy and quick to assemble and disassemble the filter element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two types of filter 6 on the market, one is unable to drain oily water and the other is able to drain oily water. The former includes a metallic container 61 to accommodate a filter element 62. The filter element 62 has an axial threaded trough 621 and an upper surface 622, as shown in FIG. 5. A rubber washer 611 is placed on the metallic container 61 to provide a sealing function for an inner air room when the connecting tube head is screwed to the filter element 62, as shown in FIG. 4-A. The latter is substantially similar to the former with the exceptions described hereinafter. The metallic container 61 is provided with a base 63 to store liquid. A drain valve 631 is screwed to the bottom of the base 63. The conventional filters have the following shortcomings:    (1) The former doesn't provide a device to drain oily water. It is necessary to replace a new one after a period of time.    (2) The metallic container is integrally formed with the filter element. It is required to replace the filter element along with the metallic container. This design is not cost-effective.